masakiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Architects
The Architects, formerly known as the '''Hularn '''are an enigmatic species who were believed to be present in the Aquila Galaxy following the birth of the known universe. They are also believed to be one of the first sentient and sapient life forms to exist in the Galaxy at the time, with many others following them as the Galaxy continued to evolve. While limited in numbers, the Architects make up for this in their unique connection to the Nexus, granting them godlike power and authority over it and the Aquila Galaxy. Due to their immense power are the Architects vulnerable to what is known as the Entropic Cycle, where the Nexus absorbs not only the Life Energy within the Architects, but also the energy lent to them by the Nexus. Fortunately however this event only happens once in a billion years, providing enough time for the Architects to replenish their numbers. As of 200,000 BBR there exists only two known Architects. Lord Alastir, the Architect God of Darkness, and Lord Spera, the Architect God of Light and patriarch to the renowned Masaki Family. History Millennia prior to the pivotal Battle of Reserdan there existed a species known as the Hularn, a primitive albeit medieval species divided by their worship of different divine beings known as Avatars. This worship of different avatars eventually manifested in the creation of differing sects such as the House of Eternal Night, a Hularn sect that worshiped the power and authority of the being known only as the Nightbringer. The House of Eternal Night would not be the only one of these sects to rise to prominence during the age of the Hularn however as in response to this sect would the Vigil of The Flame Eternal, it's loyalty owed only to Asimov The Flamebearer rise up to challenge the ever growing authority of the House of Eternal Night. This eventually resulted in a domino effect, with additional sects beginning to rise up in response to the growing power of House of Eternal Night and the Vigil of The Flame Eternal. Sects such as the Order of The Immaterium and others would begin to emerge from the shadows, some intent on regaining their lost power and some even aiming to unite the Hularn together to forge their own destiny. At some point after the formation of the Vigil of The Flame Eternal would the Hularn Religious War break out, with each faction warring among each other in an attempt to achieve their desired objective. While very few records of the aforementioned conflict are currently in existence, it is said that the resulting conflict was one that forever scarred the lands of Hula. Rise of Lord Aldir, The First Architect Not only would the lands of Hula forever be scarred by the war that raged throughout the world, but the populace would also be irrevocably changed as a result of the fanaticism demonstrated by all sides of the conflict Advent of The Architects With the end of the Age of the Hularn long behind them and the world of Hula scarred deeply by the great war would the surviving Hularn eventually... Powers and Abilities As previously explained, the Architects posses a very unique connection to The Nexus that grants them immense power and authority over certain aspects of creation itself. This comes in the form of Elemental Manipulation, Psychic Powers, Almighty Powers, and especially conceptual-based powers such as Darkness and Light Manipulation However, unknown to all but themselves, the Architects posses another avenue of power, one that is unpredictable and can cause much destruction and distortion to reality itself. This particular power originates from those who existed prior to the birth of the Universe itself: the Primordials. Their connection to the Primordials grants the Architects immense power that has the capability of altering the very fabric of reality itself. However this also comes with a price as the power of the Primordials is not easily controlled and requires immense amounts of concentration to control properly. In essence, using the power of a Primordial is reserved for situations of dire circumstance where the power of the Architects themselves have failed. If the power of a Primordial is taken for granted and allowed to flow freely, the amount of destruction and distortion caused to the Aquila Galaxy would be catastrophic to say the least. Due to their godlike authority over the Nexus and all it touches, the Architects are viewed as the ultimate authority over the Nexus itself, being able to not only alter but outright sever the Nexus' connection to an individual or race of their choosing although this has been done sparingly. Category:Nexus Users Category:Species